


Not a (family) meal.

by Idjit_01



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Food Issues, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), Thor-centric (Marvel), loki is still dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01
Summary: Just as he's considering cutting dinner short and throwing himself into bed, nightmares be damned, a heavy weight over his forearm startles him.He looks up and his breath catches."Come on,brother," Loki says mockingly, "we can't have you falling asleep can we?"OR Thor sees Loki again even though he's supposed to be definitely dead this time.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Not a (family) meal.

The room is smaller than the one he used to dine in in Asgard, but it still feel enormous to him.

It feels empty although he's not alone in it. He's having another one of this Court dinners where everyone complains about how things aren't how they used to be and drinks until they can't remember where they are.

He's the king now, so he should set an example and try to stabilize everything now that they can't get back and only can move forward, but he feels so lost he can barely nod and follow their example.

Sif is saying something to what Heimdall is disagreeing furiously to. Thor can feel his head getting fuzzier and fuzzier though he hasn't drunk anything yet. His blinks start to last longer and longer, but he shouldn't fall asleep.

Just as he's considering cutting dinner short and throwing himself into bed, nightmares be damned, a heavy weight over his forearm startles him.

He looks up and his breath catches.

"Come on, _brother_ ," Loki says mockingly, "we can't have you falling asleep can we?"

He blinks, mad at himself for drifting off, believing he's hallucinating, but when he opens his eyes again Loki's still there.

"...Loki?" He breathes. "H-how...?"

His brother tsks, shutting him up successfully. When he looks at him, a mischievous glint hides in his reproachful eyes.

"I- " Thor tries again, throat constricting, eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Why don't we make this more interesting?" Loki suggests. Thor nods dumbly, unable to speak or even properly think.

In a second Thor sees Loki switch the drinks for heavily salted water and sprinkle the meal with spices.

He lets out a throaty laugh against his best judgement.

Loki smiles at him, a full teethy smile.

Thor wants to cry, full and empty and the same time.

Loki frowns. Thor looks at his plate, where Loki's directing his gaze to.

"Aren't you going to eat?" 

Thor shrugs, uneasy, and keeps moving the food around the plate. 

"You okay?" Loki asks and Thor blinks, because what an uncharacterstic question in that.

"... Yeah." He says nevertheless.

Loki tsks again. "And I thought I was the one with the tricks." He rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers and suddenly, his meal is warm again and better smelling than before. It looks like the modified one that Loki used to make with the sweet sauce and weird sparkles everywhere. 

He shakes his head, nostalgic.

"Brother," he says, gazing up, but when he does he's nowhere to be seen.

He blinks again.

Brunnhilde is looking funnily at him.

She squeezes his arm and looks down at his meal.

"You okay?"

Thor nods, overwhelmed.

The minutes pass. He looks up blurrily and shoved his food from side to side, doesn't even think of eating. When he sees Heimdall take a drink and spit it immediately, disgusted, he doesn't even blink.

Time passes by and he thinks he may feel people leaving. When Brunnhilde gives him a hug and leaves, he notices he's finally alone.

He hits his head with the metal glass a few times murmuring "He's... Dead... You.. Stupid... Dead..." until he sees his tears hit the table. 

He gazes up and sees his meal and a few casseroles still standing there.

He's full of pain where he should be empty.

He looks for the illusion of Loki where he's seen him before, but it's to no avail, he's gone.

He takes the food and shoves it down his throat. Over and over. Until it's empty. Until there's nothing eatable in the room. He drinks to wash it down and the salted water makes him gag. 

He must be hallucinating still. 

His stomach hurts and he's alone and awful but he's finally calm.

He goes slowly to bed and shivers.

He should already be over this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay. Please let me know.
> 
> Is the first time I write about something in the MCU that isn't about Spider-Man so I don't know if I've captured it well.
> 
> Take care~


End file.
